Harry Potter After the War
by maizygreenberg
Summary: Thanks for reading my fan fiction on what happened after the war. Please note that I am writing some stuff with my imagination. Sorry for my spelling and grammar issues. If you don't like it then don't read it. I hope you will enjoy this story. I will also feature Teddy Lupin, Harry Potters godson. Remus,Tonks, Fred and Lily and James as ghosts i. I will be featuring the Wealseys.


Harry Potter After the War

By Maizy Greenberg

Thanks for reading my fan fiction on what happened after the war. I decided to stop doing the videos on YouTube, so I am going to start over.

Please note that I am writing some stuff with my imagination.

Basically, it's been a month since the Battle. Harry has been wondering around the wizarding world and thinking about all the deaths he has caused including Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape Others who died in the Battle and His Parents, Lilly and James Potter.

Harry- *Knocks on the burrows door. *

Ron - *Hears a knock at the door and yells downstairs. While sitting in his room kissing Hermione.

*Hears a knock on the Door. Yells downstairs while sitting in his room with Hermione (kissing). * Ginny! Can you get the Door? I am busy Kissing Hermione because we are finally Together. * Starts Kissing Hermione again after a second. *

Honestly Ronald Get the Door yourself *Yells *Upstairs. * If it's Harry I don't want to talk to him.

Comes Downstairs together holding hands

*Opens the Door Sees Harry. * Harry! How have you been mate. * Closes Door. *

*Throws herself at Harry* Where have you been? We were so worried about you. *Kisses Harry's Cheek. *

Been helping rebuild Hogwarts Secretly and thinking about all the Deaths. Sorry about Fred. Hi mate. Hello Hermione. Hi Ginny. Nice to see you.

Hello Harry. Oh, I can't Do this. * Runs Quickly to her Room that she shares with Hermione. *

Lovely to see you dear. Would You like something to eat?

Yes, please Mrs. Weasley. Where is Mr. Weasley?

He' is at work Harry Dear. He got a promotion. He has been getting more money now as well as working more hours.

That's Amazing. Congrats Mrs. Weasley.

I am going to go see what's wrong with Ginny. * Goes up to Ginny and her Room and knocks on the Door. * Ginny it's Hermione can I come in?

Hermione you can come in it's your room too.

I know I just thought that you would want some space. What's Wrong Ginny? *Notice Ginny Crying*

*Crying* Oh, I hate Harry James Potter for leaving me, but I also still love him. *Continues to sob. * I don't think he still loves me anymore because I think Ron is going to tell him to stay away from me. Why? Do I have to be the only Girl in the family? *sad face. *

Oh Ginny *comforts her* while we were hunting horcruxes. All Harry kept wondering about is if you were safe. He often looked at the Marauders Map to see if you were safe. He obviously still loves you.

you really think he still loves me. *Sniffles and Dries Her Tears. *

Mean While Down Stairs

Hey Harry, I will Help you bring you bags upstairs to my room. *Grabs one of Harry's Bag. *

Thanks Ron. *grabs his other Bag. *

*Follows Ron Upstairs. *

*Follows Ron Upstairs. Pauses at Ginny's Bedroom Door. Continues to go upstairs. *

Enter Ron's Room.

Hey Harry. Please can I talk to you?

Sure Ron. What's Up?

Sorry it is so short. I got tired of writing. Next Video will be out Next Saturday.

What do you think Ron's going to say? What do you think is going to happen next? Comment in the Comments Bellow.

Sorry about my spelling and Grammar Issues. I am not adding music to the Episode because it will block in some centuries.

Please Note this is all from my imagination that what has happened after the battle of Hogwarts. I am not discrediting any of the actors or actresses. I am putting them in the characters shoes.

Like and subscribe to the channel. Hope you enjoyed the beginning. If you want it to continue make the episodes. Please comment. I will not answer any Hated Comments. If you don't like it don't watch me channel. Thanks.


End file.
